The Larry Show
'The Larry Show '''is a American animated television series created by Steve G. for Cartoon Network. It premiered on June 18, 1999 and ended on July 17, 2015. The series premiered on June 18, 1999 on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (until 2003) on Cartoon Network. It made it's debut on Boomerang in 2000 (when it aired new episodes) The Larry Show was then aired in reruns and new episode on Jeremy World Network. It's produced by ToonWorks Studios and Cartoon Network Studios. Plot Larry (voiced by Tom Kenny) is a 13-year old boy with alot of friends. Episodes ''Main article: List of episodes Production in 1993, Steve G. got a idea to made Jeremy's friends Larry. In 1995, Jeremy Carpenter was approached by Cartoon Network about the possibility of adapting the JeremyToons spin-off, but turn out, this is bad idea. In 1998, ToonWorks Studios will make Larry and his show. The Larry Show was originally to premiere in the fall of 1998; with "Red Star," but when the episode came back from animation in Korea, it had major, major problems with it. was extremely dissatisfied with the product and called for many parts of the episode to be redone. The producers then decided to just go ahead and air "Meet The Geo Team/Dear Larry/New Pet" on June 18, 1999. Through the entire show's history, Steve G. have served as the show's executive producers. This show was originally named Larry's Greatest Adventure. But, It renamed The Larry Show. Characters Main characters * Larry Miles * Jeremy Carpenter * Jeremy Bird (Angry Birds Fannon) * Jay * Steve * Bella * Sally (Larry Pets Cats) Villains * AntiGirls24 (a Roblox Guest Girl) * Amelia * ChrisandZane * Gree Guy * King Pig * Bryan Guy * Pingux2012 * Doom Vercetti Secondary characters * Bony Ring * Red (Red Bird) * Homer Simpson * Dr. Beanson (Greeny Phatom) * Geo Guy * Bloo * Little Guy * Finley * Len Guy Minor characters * Sonic the Hedgehog * Jea Tenromon * Frankie Foster * Troy Bottoroff * Louis * Tina (Bella's Sister and Larry ex-girlfriends) * Miles "Tails Power * Eric Cartman Broadcasting United States * Cartoon Network (1999-2016; reruns from 2015) * The Greeny Channel (2000-present) * Boomerang (2000-present) * Kids' WB (2001-2003, 2005-2008) * RKO Kids (1999-present) * Tj's World Network (2003-present) * Jeremy World Network (2003-present) * JeremyToons Network (2004-present) * The Superstar Network (2006-present) * Jeremy World Network Too (2013-present) * JeremyAngryBirds3 Network (2016-present) * Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons (2011-2016) Canada * Teletoon (1999-present) * Jeremy World Network (2004-present) * Cartoon Network (2012-present) Latin America * Cartoon Network (2000-present) Brazil * Cartoon Network (2000-present) * TV Brasil (2008-present) United Kingdom and Lreland * Cartoon Network (2000-present) * Cartoon Network Too (2006-2014) * KidsCo (2007-2012) * CITV (2012-present) * Jeremy World Network (2004-present) Germany * Cartoon Network (2005-present) Greece * Cartoon Network (2000-present) Australia * Cartoon Network (2000-present) * Jeremy World Network (2004-present) Japan * Cartoon Network (1999-present) * TV Tokyo (2002-present) TV content ratings United States * TV-Y7 United Kingdom * U (2000-2008) * PG (2008-present) Video games A selection of video games based on the show have been released. The latest release has been The Larry Show: ChrisandZane Rampage, released in 2014. Trivia * The Larry Show is the last surviving Cartoon Cartoon, Just Like Car's World, The Adventures of BD, and Nt's World. Category:Fanon Show Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Fanon Wiki